


Of Determination And Stupid Ideas

by chocolatechiplague



Series: The Adventures of the Katsuki Twins [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Twin AU, Yuki Katsuki, and had broken laundry baskets from it, i actually did this crap as a kid, katsudonbros, laundry baskets, msjasu, ten year old boys are stupid lol, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: Yuki would always be Yuuri’s biggest fan, he decided it that second even as Yuuri fell, wincing for his brother. They were only ten though, they had time, Yuuri had time to improve, to take advantage of his ballet training to push forward to his dream. Yuki would find a way to show even more support beyond being the loudest voice cheering for him. He would find a way to show that even though they didn’t have the same interest and loves in their young lives, they were intertwined and worked together.It was watching Yuuri float his way in slow figure eights that Yuki decided on his own dream, holding onto his brothers glasses for him. He wanted to make music. For himself. For Yuuri. For them. He would make a difference in his own way, his own path in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to test out how I’m going to write a full story for msjasu‘s amazing Twin Au on tumblr so I made a small piece of the two at the age of ten. It’s so fun to figure out Yuki’s personality, find the balance and their relationship as small, playful boys, brothers, and stupid ideas every kid has at this age. 
> 
> I hope you guys like!

 

Of course Yuki had seen his twin brother Yuuri skate before. He had been there the day they both tried ice skating lessons as tiny little tator-tots, fumbling everywhere until Yuki decided he didn’t like the cold, that his inability to dance was showing through on the ice. Yuuri took to it easier, falling just as much as his younger twin, but he got back up faster, more determined and eager to keep the slid under the steel blades on his feet.

This though, was different.

Yuuri wasn’t skating, he wasn’t flying or even dancing across the ice, none of those typical ways to describe someone as they moved. No, Yuuri was swimming, as natural as a fish to water, breathing in the ice. His spins were a little sloppy the faster he went, his jumps small, just a bunny hop, but Yuki could see his future through it. He could see how his older brother would make headlines, turn heads, make everyone's breath hitch from his beauty on the ice.

While Victor may be the driving force behind Yuuri deciding his dreams, a goal to skate besides the beautiful, famous teen, Yuki knew that Yuuri would blow him out of the water one day. Sure, Victor was tall, graceful, had beautiful blue eyes and silky looking hair. His skates were gold, his smile a mega-watt beam and. . . what was his point again? Oh right. No matter all that, Yuuri was going to surpass him some day.

Yuki would always be Yuuri’s biggest fan, he decided it that second even as Yuuri fell, wincing for his brother. They were only ten though, they had time, Yuuri had time to improve, to take advantage of his ballet training to push forward to his dream. Yuki would find a way to show even more support beyond being the loudest voice cheering for him. He would find a way to show that even though they didn’t have the same interest and loves in their young lives, they were intertwined and worked together.

It was watching Yuuri float his way in slow figure eights that Yuki decided on his own dream, holding onto his brothers glasses for him. He wanted to make music. For himself. For Yuuri. For them. He would make a difference in his own way, his own path in life.

He wanted to create the music that would get his brother that gold medal he deserved some day. Take him to the top with his love and support.

Their future was now determined.

“Wanna skate with me?” Yuuri called out, snapping Yuki from the near vision he was having. He gave a snort, sticking his tongue out as he knew the older twin was teasing and taunting. Jerk.

“Ha ha, you just wanna see me fall on my face!”

“You’re never any fun, Yuki.”

“Fun? I know something way more fun.

The moment of graceful skating and tranquility disappeared, replaced by two twin brothers who had boyish grins, promising only bad choices and stupid ideas. So very stupid of ideas.

 

* * *

 

“Captain captain, krrrkt, can you read me captain?”

“Loud and clear, krrrrrrkt. Ready for take off?”

Yuki grinned wickedly, rocking them lightly in the plastic laundry basket they has swiped from the laundry room. It was short but long and wide, perfect for the two boys to sit. They had taken precautions by finding all the pillows and cushions they could, duct taping them along their bodies. They had knee pads and elbow pads strapped on, helmets held snug. They lined the basket in more pillows and blankets to cushion them as well as make it a snug fit. No way could they ignore safety!

“We’re ready for take off captain!” Yuki confirmed

The basket tipped dangerously along the edge of the top stair, looking down the steep ride. Yuki had volunteered to ride in front first,

“Let’s go!” Yuki shouted, Yuuri pushing behind the basket with his hands to tip them over the edge fully, Yuki leaning forward to help with some of his weight.

Thump thump thump thump thump thump!

Squeals of delight, fear, and amusement ran through the corridor, the basket threatening to tip over but neither paid it any attention. This wasn’t the first time they had done this game. Though they had been banned from playing it last time. Well, what mom doesn’t know, right?

They were halfway down the staircase when the thin plastic along one of the sides ripped open completely. They flipped, rolling down the stairs with a screech, smacking against the walls and over each other in muffled thuds.

The pain came first.

It started from Yuuri, then Yuki.

A hot flash of pain, wrapped around Yuuri’s wrist and around Yuki’s ankle, a throb that felt like hot needles being shoved through the bones. Yuuri was known to cry easily, always had been the cry baby of the two, but Yuki couldn’t stop his own fat tears and sobs of pain, joining in the cries for their parents, for Mari. This wasn’t just some small sprain or twist, the two roughhoused each other enough as brothers often did to know what those felt like.

This was new, this was living hell for the children.

 

* * *

 

A fractured wrist and a fractured ankle. Yuuri wasn’t allowed to use his hand at all, the cast though making that impossible as is, but Yuki had to figure out crutches. They argued for a good five minutes over who had a harder time.

Mari told them to shut up before she makes them have matching sets on the drive back home from the hospital.

They felt guilty over worrying their parents, for scaring the hell of out their family, for destroying their mothers laundry basket. They didn’t plan on that happening, it didn’t even factor in what could happen. While Toshiya and Hiroko reassured them both that they weren’t in trouble, the fact the two had to suffer in the casts being enough, the twins knew they were disappointed in both their sons.

In their room, they both laid down on Yuki’s bed, his foot raised on a pillow. Mari had moved a small television into the room, setting it at the desk at the foot of Yuki’s bed since he would be forced to stay in bed more, watching a cartoon movie together.

“Think they’re still mad?” Yuuri whispered, laying his head in his younger brothers lap, cast resting on his knees carefully.

“Maybe. They don’t stay mad long though.”

“True.”

“Do you think we were extra stupid?”

“Completely.”

“Do you regret it, Yuuri?”

“Not at all.”

Yuki grinned, in a small fit of snickers and giggles after, agreeing completely. It was dumb, it was stupid, it was fun and worth the memory. They were brothers, they would survive, and with the injuries they had, Yuuri could still skate, and Yuri could continue learning to play the keyboard and piano. Yuuri could dance, could skate his way to his dreams and Yuki could could create the melody to his own. Nothing would hold the Katsuki twins back.

“Yuki, I’m gonna, get the markers! I wanna sign your cast!”

“Okay! Me first!”

“No way, oldest first.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh!”

“Nuh-uh!”

Children will always be children, it seems.


End file.
